Persona : Rebellion
by NightlyPresence
Summary: The result of freedom was the rebellion. After Minato was freed from the Great Seal by Philemon, the Universe told him about the reasons for everything that had happened to every Persona user so far. Now, Minato, Tatsuya and Yu join forces for a near hopeless fight against Philemon and Nyarlathotep. Co-written by Raidou The 16th.
1. Realization

**I'm literally killing myself by writing this fic but dammit, the ideas was just too epic! Minato and the persona users revolt against the creators. Expect, deaths, cursing, blood and lots more. **

**Without further ado, here we go. A bit of sneak peak.**

* * *

"Hold still." Minato could barely hear these words as the eternal seal shone a brilliant white light. Minato's soul began to squirm in pain….. What was going on? He could barely make out a man clad in white, smirking behind a mask.

…. Minato instantly developed a hatred for the man standing there.

"Philemon…. You basta—" Before Minato could complete that something happened. He fell from the eternal seal and plummeted towards the ground. Minato's body which was motionless for so long did not react nicely to the move.

"Ugh." With all his might, Minato stood up and looked around. He was still in the dammed desert, "The fuck happened?" He shouted out loud and was answered by a chuckle.

The Messiah instantly turned around to see Philemon chuckling at him… almost like he was mocking him for looking so pathetic.

Minato was indeed pathetic, his school uniform which was magically still with him was burned, probably due to the excessive force that required the seal to be broken….. Speaking of seal….

Minato looked back to thousands of chains were wrapped around the accursed door that he once guarded. That would have surely required a tremendous amount of energy but looking at Philemon, who wasn't even panting made The Savior's blood boil.

"Finally thought I wasn't useless to be left alone?" Minato gritted his teeth and spoke.

"I won't answer that." Philemon shrugged. "I did what I thought was right and advantageous."

"You bastard." Minato spat.

Philemon chuckled again. "Should you really be saying that?"

"This bastard is the one that threw all the curse and he just released me so that he can watch the events unfold." Minato thought in his mind as a fragment of his Universe was still present.

"He's just watching for his own curiosity." Minato began shaking with anger….. And then, something happened.

Philemon's hand shot through Minato's heart and impaled his chest. Minato's vision turned blood rest. Philemon smirked as he pulled something out…. Strangely, it wasn't blood not even his heart. What was in his hand was a quarter tarot card.

"My power!" Minato cried as he fell onto the ground…. Without the Universe, he was weak and knowledge-less. The wound on his chest slowly began opening up, Philemon wasn't aiming for his heart at all…

"You won't need that." Philemon spoke as the card disappeared. He turned around, his back facing Minato who just had it.

"Clean yourself up. Nyarlathotep's powers are slowly growing, you are going to stop it."

"My ass." Minato spat as he stood up.

"You bastard, every Wild Card has been put through shit because of this… We either die or face something even terrible than that!"

"I don't care… You are The Messiah right?" Philemon mocked.

"I did my part!"Minato shouted but Philemon kept on smiling.

"I'm gonna rip that stupid mask clean off your face you double faced bitch." Minato yelled and Philemon this time, narrowed his eyes at him.

"Watch it Arisato…" He turned his back to Minato again, "Farewell." With that, he vanished into thin air.

"Let see who wins the bet." The Messiah could hear his parting words and this made Minato sick to his stomach.

"Are we nothing but dolls from them?" Minato asked himself as he discarded his jacket. He nearly gasped at the shape of his body. Burn marks and bruises dominated his body.

"Erebus." Minato whispered, he still didn't forget the ass kicking he received from the two headed shit as Minato had dubbed him.

"I won't stand for this." Minato swore to this, "That bastard made a huge mistake letting me free." He smirked, "I swear on my honor as The Messiah! I'll end this fucking catastrophe once and for all!"

"Philemon and Nyarlathotep will die." He didn't know how but he didn't care. Philemon could have freed him whenever he wanted but he choose this time just because he was losing the bet.

"Nothing but Death and torment have been awarded to us Wild Cards." Minato looked around, "I have to get moving." He tried to move but collapsed onto his knees…. His body was still hurting bad.

"No, stand up." Minato commanded himself as he shakily stood up.

"Hahahaha, the monsters that you have created will return to kill BOTH OF YOU!" Minato shouted to the sky as if warning both of them.

"We revolt." Minato made his mind up, "Search for the other persona users. We'll kill both birds with one stone." Getting rid of Chaos would mean the end of the collective unconsciousness and shadows while killing Philemon would mean ending the source of personas which already ruined a lot of innocent lives.

Minato powered back to his feet and started walking through the endless desert.

"I still have my personas." Speaking of personas brought up another point…. What about the Velvet Room? They were puppets of Philemon after all.

"I don't think I can kill Elizabeth or Igor." Minato muttered to himself…. They did always help him throughout his journey.

Minato heard a vicious roar from behind him and he quickly turned around.

"You abominations again?" Minato spat as he glared at the horde of shadows ready to attack him. Shadows in the desert didn't make sense at all but this was Nyarlathotep he was talking about.

"I'm free and the present I get are these bastards?" Minato concentrated his spiritual energy.

"Thou Art I." Minato whispered and the shadows charged towards him.

"I Am Thou." He opened his eyes and a blue card materialized in front of him.

"I call forth." Minato crushed the floating card. The ground began shaking, a horrific roared rang out that made the shadows stop in their tracks.

"Do you have the balls to duel The God of Death?" Minato dared as Thanatos, his most trusted partner stood beside him.

"You will suffer Wild Card." That voice belonged to Philemon and it came from the sky.

"Didn't take long to change sides eh?" Minato whispered to himself. He was hurt bad and yet, the shadows were already advancing once again.

"I won't die here." Minato swore. "I'll end all of you!"

"Rebellion will not be forgiven." Philemon warned.

"Fuck you." Minato shouted back, harnessing a spell into his hands. His hand finished charging up the Megido attack. He let loose the ball of energy, throwing it right onto the shadows. Smoke blew off the area as the ground shook violently. The explosion wiped of multiple shadows easily.

The smoke subsided as Minato still smirked, "Come on, I've got all day." He readied himself.

* * *

**Read and review! This fic is AU. Tatsuya badass Suou will be appearing as well! Prolly by chapter 3! :D Toodles.**


	2. Tatsuya Suou

Minato dodged a fireball and threw one of his own, burning the Regal Mother. The flames made the remaining shadows back off.

"Odin!" Minato summoned the Norse God who let loose bolts of electricity at the shadows, killing most of them.

"Ugh." Minato fell onto the ground to avoid the blade of a Musha. He kicked the shadow on the chest, making him back away. Before the Musha could do something, Minato summoned an Ice Rapier and shoved it right through the throat of the shadow, killing it.

Minato let out a scream and fell on his face. A blade was sticking to his back, no doubt one from another Musha.

"God damn ninjas." Minato shouted in pain as he rolled away from another blow. He harnessed a Ziodyne into his fist and threw it right onto the shadow's face, killing it.

Minato painfully removed the blade from his back. He swallowed the pain and grinned, tightly gripping the blood stained sword.

A lion shadow charged at him but was stopped by the blade sticking right through its jaw. Minato removed his blade and kicked the lion away, killing it.

"Weak blade." Minato muttered as the blade was starting to get cracked. A final parry resulted it in being shattered to pieces. Minato backed away and switched to Siegfried, he allowed a power charge to flow through his hands, amplifying his physical strength.

He charged through the mass of shadows and one shotted most of them, resulting in Ichor and lots of it. Minato cringed with disgust and he backed away, feeling the Ichor all over him. The double strength slowly disappeared.

"This ends." Minato summoned a card of Helel and crushed it, summoning the majestic being, shining it glory.

"Morning Star." Helel flapped the immaculate wings and the skies started opening up. The shadows froze in their tracks. A single beam of light touched the light and then it started growing bigger and bigger, until it exploded, resulting in a brilliant flash of light that engulfed everything.

Minato dropped to his knees and hands. Sweat starting dripping down his face. The attack took a lot out of him and he still had to deal with his back injury.

"I'm on limited SP." Minato mused as he stood up, "I can heal myself properly or I might just loose the rest of what I have."

He clumsily started walking, almost tripping on occasions because of the excruciating back wound. His school shirt was stained red with blood.

"If anyone sees me like this, I'll be a certified psychopath in their eyes." The Messiah sighed.

He walked in the endless desert until he found someone he never expected to see.

"Margaret!?" Minato yelled out as he stared at the Velvet Room attendant. Minato's heart started pounding like crazy. There was coldness in Margaret's eyes, almost like she was ready to kill.

"Minato-san." Margaret bowed and Minato didn't return it. Margaret didn't mind it.

"You've turned your back." Margaret pointed out. Minato suddenly found his voice even though he was experiencing extraordinary terror just by looking at her. Minato did defeat Margaret long ago in the Vision Quest, he could surely do it again but not in his current condition.

"So your gonna kill me?" Minato asked without fear, "I'm not gonna be a puppet like you are." Margaret narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are not in the position to speak like that." She warned. "Elizabeth was foolish to fall in love with you."

Minato's blood boiled, "Shut up!" He yelled, Margaret quickly appeared in front of him and slapped him across the face, the hit alone made a huge bruise. Minato fell onto the ground with a single hit.

"Mind your tone." She grabbed him by the collar, easily lifting him up. Minato tried to get off but he was just too spent.

"Killing someone who can't even defend himself?" Minato spoke through clenched teeth. Margaret merely smiled.

"Are you trying to out smart me?" She asked. Minato had enough, he would regret this but desperate times called for desperate measures. He power charged his leg and kicked Margaret across the face. The blonde haired maiden was caught off guard, she let go off his grip and backed away.

"Chose to fight like this and you'll die." Margaret warned.

"You picked their side?" Minato shook his head, "Your exactly what I don't wanna be." Margaret narrowed her eyes at him.

"A puppet, living only to suck up." Minato taunted.

"Puppet you say? Aren't you the puppet of Death?" She fired back.

"I actually did triumph over Death if I remember correctly." Minato chuckled.

"Can you triumph over Master Philemon?" Margaret said.

"That masked bastard will have the shit beaten out of him." Minato yelled and Margaret shook her head, "I thought you would see the light."

"I've seen the light already. It's all about the fucking curiosity." He shouted and Margaret shook her head again, "I did enjoy our interactions over the year but I will not stand for this." She summoned Slime and Minato frozed with fear.

"That overpowered Megidolaon." He cursed. Minato was low on SP and there was no way he could perform Infinity without passing out.

"Darn it." Minato cursed again. The three balls descended from the sky, aiming to kill Minato off in a blow.

"Farewell Minato-san." Margaret did a curt wave. Minato gritted his teeth, he was about to die….. Any second… His limbs were going numb….. Philemon and Nyarlathotep would still be alive…. This was meaningless.

"PIXIE!" A familiar voice rang out in Minato's ear. The fear left him.

"Eliza?" Minato muttered to himself as the petite redhead unleashed its own attack, that blasted Margaret back who was overtaken by the surprise. The explosion resulted in smoke that dominated the desert. Minato started coughing and dropped to his knees.

He slowly lifted his head up to see Elizabeth smiling at him fondly. She was crying.

"You're alive." She whispered and wiped the tears.

"Elizabeth." Minato whispered back.

"Run away Minato, I can't save you after this." Elizabeth sobbed. She took something out from her pocket…. It looked like a Gem.

"I hope we meet again." She gave a peck on his cheek and crushed the green gem into pieces. Minato could barely make out a smiling and sobbing Elizabeth as his vision started to blacken.

"I….. wish we meet again." Those were Elizabeth's final words.

…..

Minato slammed onto the ground brutally, almost cracking the surface beneath. He started panting, most of his internal organs were probably broken because of the fall. He coughed out blood.

Minato's vision started blackening again. He was going to pass out any second.

"Who's there?" Someone cried from a distance. Minato slightly lifted his head up to see a teenager with brown hair running towards him…. Someone else were running beside him as well but The Messiah was too tired and injured to make out their appearance.

"Persona… User?" Minato whispered to himself. Judging from the look on his face, he was annoyed and almost broken as if something hurt him severely… Did someone backstab him?

"Welcome to the… club." Minato smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

….

Tatsuya studied the beaten and bruised blue haired teen curiously. He slowly lifted Minato up and started walking away.

"We're gonna get you healed first." Tatsuya nodded to himself. "I need help in curbstomping those bastards." A look of disgust flashed across his face.

"Jun…." Tatsuya whispered.

* * *

**Second chapter. It's a bad habit of mine to post fast updates at a new fic and then slow down. Anyway first things first.**

**1) The Velvet attendants will have to choose sides like Marge did ( I love Marge so don't think I'm bashing her but one of them had to defect)**

**2) There is no Yaio relationship between Tatsyua badass Suou and Jun... The meaning will be explained later on.**

**3) Tell me which pairings should I include!  
**

**Read and review please! :D Treasto! **


	3. Maya Amano

Fuuka gasped, feeling a strange power which was very familiar… Could it be?

"No." Fuuka shook her head and looked towards the ground with a mournful expression, "He's protecting us. Must be my mind acting up."

* * *

Somewhere in the world, Minato groaned. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and tried to make sense where he was. Minato was lying on a rather comfy bed but the room that housed him was fucking horrible.

Minato's eyes opened wide and scanned the room which was a mess. Clothes, trash, food containers, cans, heck everything in the world was present. Minato was sure there were a couple of dogs running around too.

"Who owns this place?" Minato asked as he got up. A wicked pain attacked his back, making him wince.

"Fucking ninja." Minato cursed rather loudly, he sat up on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around his body. His shirt was still intact. Whoever this guy was must be really kind. He removed the blanket and stood up, instantly regretting it since his foot came into contact with a Pepsi can.

"Seriously?" Minato shook his head, "Any guy who owns this place must really have no life or a girlfriend."

The front door slid open and in came two people. One was a familiar brunette teenager while the other was a young woman who seemed to be in her early 20s.

Minato blinked rapidly while the other two did the same.

"..."

"..."

"Clean the god damn place up." Minato ordered.

"I'm busy!" The woman cried, crossing her arms across her chest. Minato blinked again, since when did a woman allowed her place to be so messy?

"You had quite a bruise there." Tatsuya pointed at Minato's back. Tatsuya was a rather handsome teenager with brown hair and eyes, clad in the Seven Sisters uniform. Minato knew this since the school was pretty famous.

Maya was a beautiful woman with raven black hair and purple eyes. She was on television quite a few times since she worked for Coolest.

"Yeah." Minato replied, he removed his hair away from his eyes, "You are?"

"Tatsuya Suou." Tatsuya introduced himself.

"Maya Amano." Maya smiled.

"Uh….. Minato Arisato." Minato gave a two finger salute.

"You practically fell from the sky." Tatsuya spoke suddenly, Minato was surprised by the bluntness.

"Well, shit happens to a persona user." Minato said with a smirk causing Maya to gasp and Tatsuya to raise a brow.

"A persona user?" Maya asked perplexed.

"Don't act stupid." Minato replied, sitting on the bed again, "You two are persona users too right? Pretty experienced as well."

"Alright, who are you?" Tatsuya asked with a frown.

"I told you, Minato Arisato from Iwatodai." The Messiah replied again.

"Minato Arisato?" Maya repeated his name until she suddenly clicked her fingers, "Ah yes! You are the most popular male in Gekkoukan Highschool."

"Pretty much." Minato replied.

"Well you're pretty cute as they say." Maya giggled and Minato was amused to see Tatsuya stiffing up a little.

"Coming back." Tatsuya broke in, "How did you fall from the sky?" Minato tilted his head.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Whatever." Tatsuya waved, Minato hid a smirk, Tatsuya was a tough one.

"Wise choice." Minato gave a sick smile. Tatsuya looked pissed while Maya was worried. She barged between the two unique hairstyle teenagers.

"Break it up." Maya demanded and Tatsuya strangely obliged. Minato stood up and started walking out.

"Well thanks for taking care of me." He was stopped in his tracks by Maya who looked determined.

"Wait! We demand to know what exactly happened." Minato sighed at her request. He took a deep breath and faced them.

"A double faced bastard wearing a ridiculous butterfly mask freed me from eternal torment just because he was losing a fucking bet with some other bastard. Now after I defied him, he's after me." Minato said in one breath.

Even Tatsuya was shocked at Minato's words. The Messiah just stared at the two of them.

"Philemon?" Maya asked, her mouth wide open. Minato tensed up at the mention of his name.

"You know that guy?" Minato readied himself for an attack. They could be his pets.

"Yes, we do." Maya's cute face had an expression of hatred now, "That asshole betrayed us too." Minato called off his spiritual energy for the time being and gasped.

"That bastard-" Minato's words were cut off by a huge explosion that made Maya fall onto the ground. Tatsuya grabbed a sword from under the trash and dashed out.

"Stay here." Maya warned as she took a hold of two pink guns. Minato blinked again as she shot a few times, making Minato duck.

"Watch it!" Minato cried.

"Just getting in shape." Maya replied quickly and dashed out of the room behind Tatsuya. Horror filled cries reached Minato's ears. Tatsuya must be planting a beating on them.

"They saved me! I have to do something." Minato luckily found another sword, albeit dented. This was the best option he had, switching to Thanatos in his mind, Minato ran behind them.

What welcomed him was nothing unusual. Blood, fire, pain filled cries, demons….. Wait, Demons? Minato could feel his personas telling him that the 'things' Tatsuya was dueling were not Shadows.

Tatsuya screamed in pain as a cat like demon scratched him on the arm. He gripped the katana tightly and drove it right into her throat before tearing it through her throat.

"Not bad." Minato mumbled to himself before throwing an Agi fireball, blasting a demon who tried to attack Tatsuya from his back. The brunette quickly turned around to see the demon scorched.

"Huh?" Tatsuya turned to see Minato grabbing a hold of a sword, his hand aiming for the other demons.

"Don't think I'll go down this easily." Summoning up his energy, Minato yelled with all his might. "Thanatos!" Maya and Tatsuya looked on shock while after a few seconds, the latter's face dissolved into a slight smile.

Thanatos flew towards the horde of demons and slammed the sword right between them, cleaving multiple of them in one hit.

"Not bad." Tatsuya raised his hand and blue mist surrounded him. "APOLLO!" A magician clad in striking red appeared behind him. The persona was blazing.

The couple of demons roared at the personas' appearance. Minato gave a 'hmph' and charged into the horde with his sword.

"Shadows…" Minato grabbed the head of a wizard like demon and unleashed a bolt of electricity, instantly killing it.

"To demons." He channeled up Thor's power into his legs and repeatedly stomped the ground, creating quakes that send the demons flying.

Apollo scorched multiple demons while Tatsuya surprisingly knocked out a lot of them with his fists and sword alone.

"You're pretty good." Tatsuya complimented sticking his blade into the vulnerable stomach.

"Thanks." Minato replied, creating a vicious tornado that sent most them flying. The two quickly turned around and watched the scene. The demons were spawning from no where but that didn't mean the two would give up.

Still gripping onto swords, they slowly got together, not moving their eyes from the demons. The two pressed their backs to each other, panting slightly.

"Tell me." Minato asked, "Do you hate Philemon and Nyarlathotep with all your heart?"

"I hate them to the core." Tatsuya spat.

"Nice…. SURT!" Minato summoned his strongest fire persona.

"Apollo!" Tatsuya summoned the sun god again who hovered in the air beside Surt.

"Let send those bastards a message." Minato spoke.

"A couple of broken bodies and heads will do." Tatsuya replied with a smirk which caused one to appear on Minato's face as well.

* * *

**AH! Writing Tatsuya is such fun! He's the original pimp and badass :3 I hope you liked the little, fast battle in the end. ****One thing! This fic will be gory as hell more than any other of my fics. People will die not just unimportant characters but others like Mitsuru, Junpei, Yukari CAN and MIGHT die as well, heck who knows? Philemon grows sick and kills Minato next chapter?  
**

**Would you guys like to see Hamuko in this as well? Tell me your thoughts. Review please! They are like fuel for the authors. Please show some support. Seeya guys later.**


	4. Philemon's Champion

The two personae unleashed a collective Agidyne that consumed the whole place, scorching the demons and reducing them to dust.

"What are these things?" Minato yelled as he dodged a Bufudyne sent his way. He countered by summoning Thor who slammed the hammer right onto a half man and half bull hybrid.

"Damn bull." Minato cursed.

"Demons." Tatsuya replied, grabbing a Lilim by her wings and tearing them apart by his bare hands. He followed it up digging a sword straight into her chest. Lilim dissolved into mist with a shriek.

"Wretched little things." Minato yelled as he killed multiple of them by ordering Thor to slam his hammer onto the ground. Electricity shot up from the ground, killing a lot of demons.

"They just keep COMING!" Tatsuya yelled as he summoned Apollo who blasted an on coming eagle like demon at point blank range.

Minato heard a rather loud bang, he quickly diverted his attention after tearing a Nekomata. Maya Amano was fighting as well, shooting the horde of demons with her pink guns.

She jumped back in order to avoid a quick Zayndyne and shot the Minotaur on its skull. The bullet was strong enough to kill the beast in a shot.

"Woah." Minato marveled, he thought Mitsuru was the one who could fight the shadows at this close range but Maya wasn't even wielding a rapier, her weapons were long range but she was fighting at such a close range that it was suicidal but….. She was holding quite well.

"This is going no where." Minato mused as he summoned a card of Asura. With a battle cry, Minato crushed it, The Grand Being was formed from the shards and mist.

"What the?" Tatsuya stopped as he gazed at Asura. Minato was looking to end this.

"Megidolaon." Asura did a fluid motion with his multiple arms and instantly, three gigantic purple balls formed in the sky and then plummeted towards the ground, a huge explosion was given off that shook the whole place apart. Horrible screeches of demons were heard. Tatsuya and Maya crossed their arms to shield themselves from the blast.

Minato gave out sigh as the entire place was decimated. He was glad there was no one around.

Maya and Tatsuya opened their eyes and gaped at the destruction left. A huge crater was present on the ground where the attack exploded, blood and broken limbs of demons were scattered around.

"….."

"Marvelous." Tatsuya's eyes opened wide in hate while Maya got a venomous scowl on her pretty face. Minato quickly stood up and grabbed his sword, glaring daggers at the being that was standing next to the three of them.

"You masked bastard." Tatsuya cursed.

"What the hell do you want?" Minato asked, summoning a card, ready to strike at anytime.

"Why are you fighting?" Philemon asked with a slight sigh, "I never intended to hurt you but your forcing me to take action."

"You say that after what you put us through!?" Tatsuya shouted this time.

"We trusted you the whole while…. We barely got Sumaru City back." Maya spat, "While you could have ended the carnage at any second."

"I did what I saw was fit." Philemon crossed his arms, glancing at Minato, "You shall pay for this revolt you started."

"Revolt!?" Minato screamed with hate, "I started this to put an end to this suffering, you bastards have been playing with us like toys." He tightly gripped his sword, "No way in hell you will play with more innocent lives anymore." He said firmly, "We've already suffered enough."

"I won't let that happen on anyone else." Tatsuya was actually surprised at Minato selflessness.

"You will die then." Philemon raised his hands towards Minato and the rest, "More persona users will come along." Just before he could launch an attack, someone yelled in.

"Stand back! The blue hurricane is coming through." Minato instantly ducked as he heard a machine gun being fired from far away. The sound of ammunition being dumped on the ground reached Minato's ear.

Tatsuya was smiling while Maya was grinning, seems like an old friend had just arrived.

Philemon was shot by several bullets since he was taken off guard. A scowl slid behind his mask as he started disappearing but not before saying something that made Minato's heart beat painfully fast.

"My champion will kill you all." Philemon disappeared in thin air.

"Champion? That bastard must have some sort of agent in this world." He mused. Minato turned around to see two other teens standing beside Maya and Tatsuya.

One seemed like a total narcissistic with blue hair that were styled into spikes. Minato himself sweated at the outrageous amount of ornaments he wore around the neck and fingers. A blue uniform with a tunic underneath, yep this guy was an all around badass with low self esteem.

The other teen was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She clung to Tatsuya's arm who looked rather annoyed. Minato couldn't blame him, fan girls WERE annoying but this girl had genuine love for the brunette in her sea blue eyes.

"We are the champions, but me most all." The badass boasted.

"Thanks for the save." Tatsuya thanked him before diverting his attention to Minato. He ordered his team mates to follow him and so they did.

They gathered around Minato who was on his guard, either one of them could be Philemon's champion.

"I might as well introduce them." Maya said with a smile, "This is Eikichi Mishina." He pointed at the blunette who was still ranting of how much of a brilliant shooter he was. Minato curtly nodded.

"I'm Lisa Silverman." The blue eyed girl introduced herself cheerily. Minato nodded back.

"Who's he Ta-chan?" Eikichi asked, pointing at Minato.

"He's Minato Arisoto." Tatsuya introduced rather incorrectly.

"Arisato!" Minato half shouted at the wrong name.

"Right, Minato Arisato." Tatsuya corrected himself.

"He fell from the sky!" Maya said, pointing at the sky.

"Woah." Eikichi got in front of Minato's face, "I'm pretty sure that the people up there know about me too, ain't that right?"

"Yeah right." Minato replied nonchalantly.

"Quit annoying him already." Lisa scolded.

Minato ignored the two of them bickering and turned his attention to the two mature people in the group.

"So, how did that asshole screw you over?" Tatsuya clenched his fist at the question.

"Don't ask." Maya whispered. Minato could feel it, they were backstabbed pretty badly.

"I guess we're allies in the war against them?" Eikichi asked but Minato shook his head, leading to the females gasping.

"W-Why?" Lisa asked.

"Simple. I don't trust you." Minato replied, his face emotionless, "For all I know, you could be the champion that he spoke of."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tatsuya shouted. "I would never team up with that bastard after what he did."

"I'm just being careful." Minato rose a brow.

"Well then." Tatsuya gripped his sword, "For what I know, you could be the backstabber after all." He glared at Minato who returned it.

"Tatsuya-kun? Let's calm down." Maya tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"NO. I'll put an end to backstabbing right here, RIGHT NOW!" Tatsuya charged at Minato.

"Hmph." Minato grunted as he too charged, gripping his own sword which was magically still intact. As the two clashed weapons, Minato's sword was reduced to pieces by a swift slash. Tatsuya backed away and then tried slashing Minato again.

The Messiah quickly summoned a sword made out of ice, he blocked the steel with the ice sword and it shattered to pieces, luckily it was able to halt the full force behind it.

Minato grabbed the on coming sword with his both hands. The blood flowed through his hands but he was able to absorb the pain. He pulled the sword back and threw it away. Tatsuya grunted as he lost his weapon but could make do with his fist. He plunged his fist right onto Minato's face.

Minato staggered back from the blow but delivered a vicious knee right onto Tatsuya's gut who backed away much like Minato.

"Apollo!" Tatsuya summoned his main persona.

"Thanatos." Minato gave out a horrific scream and everyone except Tatsuya shivered. The brunette was still in a rage. Seriously, what if Minato turned out to be the agent?

The two powerful personae stared at each other as Minato and Tatsuya recovered from the blows. Minato's lip was busted and Tatsuya's mouth was bleeding.

Before any one of them could attack, sound of open fire echoed in the area. Tatsuya cursed under his breath and Minato turned around to see millions of soldiers advancing towards them, each of them seemed like a high tech cyborg with a shot gun and pistol.

"Shit." Eikichi cursed, "It's the Last Battalion." Minato was suddenly tackled to the ground by Tatsuya, a bullet missed his head by mere inches. Minato shivered at the thought of it.

"Let's run!" Tatsuya grabbed Minato by the arm and dragged him away.

"We can't beat them." Tatsuya said, normally he would, but this time, they were actually in thousands at once.

Minato had no choice to run along with them, with the robots still in pursue. While they were running, Minato's heart did a somersault as he felt a strange aura in the city… It was very familiar….. It was in danger…. He was scared… What if that person died? But right now, he was running for his own life from the forces of the two gods and from the looks of things, since he defied both of them, this would be the norm from today.

* * *

**Review as always! More reviews = Faster updates! Seeya later.**


	5. Iwatodai

**New chapter. YAY. Anyway as you prolly read the summary, this fic is now being co-written by Raidou the 16th. Please give him a warm welcome... And he's not here, sheesh what is he? Shy? *Sigh*  
**

**Anyway, review as always, the chapters are going to be longer now. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Damn it." Minato gritted his teeth and charged a Masukukaja into the fleeting persona users, doubling their pace.

"Thanks." Lisa yelled from the front.

"Keep running." Minato shouted back. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone. Minato felt a bullet missing him by mere inches. Tatsuya quickly grabbed Minato by his collar and lifted him up.

"Run!" He shouted, breaking into a run alongside Minato. During the run, Minato was thinking about something, "He saved me two times and he's broken from the looks of it." He glanced at Tatsuya who was struggling to run, the injuries catching up.

"No, he isn't the agent." Minato thought to himself until….

A shriek was heard from behind him. Minato and the others glanced back to see that Maya had tripped. She was clutching her ankle which seemed out of place.

"Shit." Tatsuya stopped as he glanced at Maya. The robots were still advancing towards them. Tatsuya crouched down to Maya's level and inspected her knee.

"Tatsuya-kun! Please run!" Maya pleaded.

"No way, I'm not letting you die here!". Tatsuya unsheathed his sword, pure determination rushing through his veins, making him tighten the grip on his sword. He would defend Maya even if it costed him his life. Maya was continually pleading him to go but Tatsuya wasn't listening.

Minato was watching the whole scene, "No, I can't let them die." He thought and stopped. Lisa and Eikichi stopped as well, they ran towards the downed Maya but Minato beat them to it. Tatsuya rose a brow as Minato stood in front of him, glaring at the horde of robots.

"What are you doing!?" Maya asked in urgency. Minato replied by summoning two cards. Tatsuya was curious, what the hell did the enigmatic boy had in store.

"Stay back." Minato cautioned as the army came closer.

"I hope it doesn't kill me." Minato muttered.

"Arisoto?" Tatsuya asked carefully, still mispronouncing his last name.

"Come on." Minato taunted the robots. They slowly came closer….. Until.

"That's it." Minato yelled as he felt the targets within range. He crushed the two cards, covering the ground where he stood with blue mist. Tatsuya actually gasped as two behemoths personae appeared behind Minato. One of them looked like a majestic angel while the other was a monstrosity.

"The hell is that?" Maya shivered as she stared at Satan. The summoning had nearly knocked Minato onto his ass but he managed to hold on. Charging up his most powerful attack, Minato this time, smirked at the robots. This is ending now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tatsuya yelled.

"ARMAGEDDON!" Minato shouted as Helel and Satan turned into mist, digging themselves into the ground. The area began to quake violently. Tatsuya quickly grabbed Maya and supported her to stand.

"What's happening?" Maya asked.

"Now…" Minato shouted as the robots came dangerously close to him. The ground beneath them cracked open and columns of bright blue flames erupted. The robots experienced a meltdown of their hardware. Maya winced as the heat was starting to get to her even though she was standing quite a good distance away.

The robots exploded into pieces under the intense heat. The trash that resulted flew everywhere…. The flames rose higher and higher until they vanished completely. Minato dropped to his knees, sweat trickled down his face, dripping onto the ground. He wearily glanced at the destruction of his attack.

"Damn, I'm spent." Minato muttered.

"He… Took them all out?" Lisa asked with wide eyes.

"How did he summon two of them at once?" Eikichi asked, he seriously thought it was impossible.

"Two personae?" Tatsuya asked himself.

"What an attack." Maya muttered to herself. All of them were struck hard by Minato's power even if he was nearly devoid of SP.

Tatsuya carefully walked towards Minato who struggled back to his feet. His face showed extreme tiredness, he glanced at Tatsuya.

"Heh, alright, I'm spent, kill me right now if you want." Minato whispered. Tatsuya shook his head.

"No, you just proved that you aren't Philemon's agent." Tatsuya replied, "I'm sorry for doubting you. Thanks for saving us." Minato couldn't hide his surprise, but in the end, he smiled.

"No problem. I'm sorry for doubting you too." Minato replied, "I've seen a lot of backstabbers in my life."

Tatsuya nodded as if he understood that, "Same here." He sighed, "Can I count on your help?" He asked.

"Yeah." Minato stood up, he was instantly tackle hugged by Maya, dropping on his ass again.

"Oh thank you. Thank you." Maya cried and Minato blushed, he gently pushed her off.

"It's okay." He stood up again only to fall back onto the ground by the sheer pitch of Eikichi's voice.

"DUDE! That was awesome." Eikichi yelled right in front of Minato's face which caused him to drop again.

"Geez." Minato stood up again, "Nothing more." He almost pleaded leading to Tatsuya snickering. Despite all that happened, the mood was bright for once.

"All right, if you don't mind, what exactly happened with you guys?" Minato asked. A sad look crossed Tatsuya's eyes and Maya looked towards the ground, her eyes kinda wet. Those were not the happiest of memories, but Tatsuya felt that Minato deserved to know their story. He just saved their lives, after all.

"It all started…" Tatsuya began, he told Minato about how screwed up their lives were, ranging from the group of friends nearly killing Maya and Tatsuya by pushing them into a shrine and burning it, how they met up after years and the rumors turned into reality and finally, how Nyarlathotep screwed them all.

"He died?" Minato asked, perplexed.

"Yes." Maya sobbed, "The spear was aimed right for me but Jun-kun shoved me away and took the hit instead."

"If you had died…." Minato trailed off.

"The Oracle would have been completed and the world except Sumaru would have been destroyed." Tatsuya added in. He would never forget his friend's sacrifice.

"So how is this city still in the roots?" Minato asked. Although sad, this was an interesting story.

"We managed to drive Xibalba into the rightful place once again after… Nyarlathotep disappeared." Lisa replied.

"It was all that bastard's doing?" Minato spoke through clenched teeth. His voice gradually becoming rhaspy at the mere mention of that monster's name.

"Yeah, he and Philemon whom we trusted backstabbed us in the end…. All for a fucking wish." Eikichi fumed. He shared Minato's feelings.

"What a douche." Minato sighed.

"What about you?" Maya asked curiously and Minato sighed. This was going to be long, "Well you see… in 1999." Minato began telling his tale.

"You mean the time when the world turned green?" Eikichi asked and Minato nodded, "Yeah, that was the Dark Hour…. Which began."

"DEATH?" Lisa shrieked, "You had DEATH inside you?" Minato bobbed his head up and down.

"Yeah, for 10 years. That is the reason why I can summon two personae at once, plus, my linkage isn't just with one Arcana, all 22 Arcanas are in my grasp."

"Wow." Maya said in awe, "So what happened next?" Minato sighed, would they believe how a 17 year old was a Messiah?

"That's all that happened in my life." Minato sighed, "I was trapped and tormented at the desert and Philemon only freed me when he realized he was losing the bet. He took my godly power and left me to die. He even sent hordes of shadows and demons after me because I was against his plans." Minato nearly shouted in anger.

"I'm speechless." Maya blinked, "Honestly, you sealed Nyx?"

"Yeah, if I didn't…. None of us would be alive." Tatsuya was still having a hard time believing in Minato's words, but an action is worth a million words. Minato put his life on the line for people that he just met. Tatsuya was sure that his trust was not misplaced.

"That is one sad tale." Lisa sighed.

"Hah, now that I think about it, every persona user has a sad tale. It's like that bastard chooses the most broken person and shoves the curse upon them." Everyone snickered at Minato's musings.

"We're together now, right?" Maya asked and Minato nodded, causing her to hug him again.

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully.

"Woah." Minato blushed and pushed her off again, "Calm down." He sighed.

"Sorry." Maya giggled. Tatsuya was a bit annoyed at seeing Maya hug Minato but he shrugged it off. Eikichi was grinning while Lisa had a smile.

"Anyway." Minato spoke, breaking the silence, " If we want to beat those two, we'll need to rally up the remaining persona users."

Tatsuya nodded, "I agree, the both of them can't be beaten by only us. We should start enlisting the help of Maki and co." He turned to his team mates sans Minato.

"Right, I'm sure Brown and Nanjo will help too." Eikichi added.

"Nanjo?" Minato whispered to himself, "The heir Nanjo? Geez, Mitsuru will be pissed." A sudden warmth blossomed with in him, the constant fighting totally derived his attention from his friends…. The people whom he forged unbreakable bonds with…. He would finally be able to see them.

"Right." Minato cut in cheerfully, "I'll rally up my troops as well." He added with a grin.

"Troops?" Tatsuya smirked, extra help wouldn't hurt at all.

"Yep, the people who ventured into the tower with me. I'm sure you know Kirijo right?" Minato asked and Maya let out a gasp.

"Mitsuru Kirijo?" She asked, taking out a notebook from out of no where and flipping the pages, "The heir to one of the richest companies in Japan. Do you know her?" Minato caught a glint of awe in her purple eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Great! Introduce me to her! I'd like an interview." She asked with a smile.

"Maya, later." Tatsuya sighed leading Maya to pout.

"Aww." She whined.

Minato smirked. These people went through a lot, yet they were still trying their best to be cheerful.

"I should be like that too." He sighed.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later then." Minato surprisingly took out a cell phone from his pocket. A rather broken and dirtied Galaxy s2 but it still worked.

"What's your number?" Minato asked. Tatsuya shook his head to get out of the stupor.

"Sure, its…" Minato typed the number and nodded, "Well, I guess, I'll see you around then." Minato smiled and waved at them.

"I'll contact ya once I rally my friends. We'll meet up and discuss the plan of attack." He told them.

"Later." Tatsuya waved with a smile as Minato took off in a run, away from them.

Tatsuya sighed and turned around. At least he had someone else to depend onto now, "Let's head on." The rest nodded at the leader's command.

"This place sure looks dead." Minato commented as he sped through Sumaru City, "That bastard must have something to do with it."

"I need to get to Iwatodai, I'll take the mountains path. Hopefully, I can get there soon." Minato did go to Sumaru when he was younger, so he pretty much knew the directions.

"Alright, SUKUKAJA." Minato shouted as he doubled his pace and zapped through the trees, jumping into the mountainous area. Minato was grinning, "I can finally meet THEM!" He shouted as he jumped and ran towards his destination. The image of each one of his friends flashing through his mind.

* * *

Someone was running, panting hard, her teal colored hair were a mess, her white dress were ridden with dirt. Fuuka was trying her dammest to run away from the shadows that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Someone, answer, please..." She pleaded as she tried to contact someone, anyone that could help her right now. She felt a strange power coming from the dense network of trees, the area was just beside her house. She was contacted by Mitsuru to come to Inaba but…

"Anyone, please…. HELP!" She shouted for anyone to help, not even bothering to use her scan abilities anymore. An Agi spell hit her on the back, making her drop onto the ground, face first. Fuuka whimpered in pain as she turned around to see the horde of shadows advancing towards them.

"How did they come here?" She asked weakly to herself, "Minato-kun ended the Dark Hour." The shadows were dangerously close to the fragile Fuuka.

"I'm sorry senpai." Fuuka whimpered as she struggled to get up but the pain and fear didn't allow her to move. This was it, no one would come for her aid. She was bracing herself for the end.

"Don't worry…." A voice was heard that sent shivers down Fuuka's spine.

"I'm here now…. Fuuka." Before the teal haired girl could answer back, a bright fireball was thrown towards the shadows, right from Fuuka's back. The flame collided with the multiple shadows, instantly killing them.

Fuuka gasped and stood up, looking at the burning trees and the Ichor splattered everywhere. This time, a torrent of water was sent towards the flaming trees, clearing the flames. The collision resulted in smoke that covered the whole area.

Fuuka began coughing and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes were shut tight…. But then, something grabbed her by the shoulders. Fear was starting to take over her, as the unknown presence held her on its clutches and... hugged her.

"Long time no see." Minato whispered and Fuuka's eyes opened wide, Minato had died right before her eyes and it shouldn't even be possible that he was hugging her but Juno told all, he was indeed her friend, who gave up his life for her and the others.

"Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked as she returned the hug. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yep." Minato produced a gust of wind, blowing the smoke away. Fuuka opened her eyes to be greeted by Minato's smiling face.

"How have you been?" Minato asked with a grin.

Fuuka couldn't help but grin back, "Never better." She smiled back.

"Who are you?" Yu Narukami asked as the rest of the persona users in the P1- Grandprix stood beside him. The stranger was clad in a familiar blue color.

"Theodore." Theo pulled out his compendium.

"What do you want?" Aigis asked, readying herself, "He does resembles Elizabeth-san but, I can feel something wrong."

"What I want is…" He opened his compendium, releasing a bright light, "The end of you all." Nobody could utter a single word as Beelzebub appeared and blasted everyone away with a devastating Megidoloan. The three gigantic balls exploded as they hit the ground, sending everyone flying. Screams of pain filling the room.

"Ugh." Yu grunted as he stood up, tightly gripping his sword. He looked around to see everyone on the ground, either fainted or barely conscious.

"Come now, Wild Card." Theo taunted Yu who was quite beaten up himself from the attack yet, he was still standing.

"Hmph. Alright fine." He readied his sword, "I'll teach you not to mess with me or my friends." He took a stance


	6. Yu vs Theo

**Doom: Oh look its the Doom Dumbass again. I'm pretty surprised you didn't pull the gary stu stick from your ass and flamed this. Guess trolls get new material once in a while too. On another note, go burn in hell with your crappy reviews. Seriously you don't know jack shit about Persona 2 and yet your still posting your opinion here to show how much of a dumbass you are. This fic is fucking AU as in Alternate Universe. I'm frankly sick of your pathetic attempts at flaming fics when you can't write for shit. Grow a pair son, and write something yourself. I didn't want to curse but you seriously pissed me off. GTFO if you think this sucks. Oh yeah, do reply to your PMs. Your worst than those guest trolls. Toddles bitch.**

**Guest : Thanks alot! :D**

**Review as always and enjoy.**

* * *

"You're from the Velvet Room, right?" Yu asked Theodore who was still clutching the compendium.

"Correct." Theo replied, summoning another card, ready to attack again.

"Why would the residents of the Velvet Room try to attack us?" Yu was seriously gobsmacked. This whole situation made no sense. Why were the people that helped him so much during his journey trying to kill him?

"You see." Theo unleashed an Agidyne fireball which Yu hastily dodged, "There have been some issues with our guests lately."

"Issues?" Yu clutched his injured ribs.

"Yes, some of them have revolted, so our master have decided to take strict action." Yu's eyes opened wide. What exactly was going on?

"Igor? Did he order that?" Theo shook his head.

"No. Enough talk. I'll do what I was ordered to do." Yu gasped but the blue clad attendant suddenly appeared in front of him, slamming his fist right on Yu's stomach.

The god slayer let out a scream, the punch was the hardest he ever took. Yu staggered back, coughing out blood. He was already injured badly because of the unexpected Megidolaon.

"Everyone's down. Even Aigis-san." Yu muttered to himself. Certainly having Aigis would help him but the mechanical maiden was still lying on the ground, next to everyone else.

"A token of my esteem." Theo smirked, summoning Uriel. Yu was already dazed from the wicked punch, he couldn't dodge his way out of the Agidyne that Uriel unleashed. Yu's whole body was scorched by the deadly flames. The force knocked him backwards and he landed on the ground as the flames disappeared.

"Dammit." Yu muttered, struggling to stand up. Theodore immediately appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground. Yu struggled under Theo's grip as the attendant began choking him.

"Why are you doing this?" Yu tried fruitlessly to free himself.

"Simple. We can't afford any more rebellious persona users." Theo smirked, "You can never be too careful."

"Get away from Sensei!" Yu looked at Teddie who was struggling to stand up.  
"Teddie! No! Stay away!" Yu yelled in pain as Theo let go off the grip and Yu dropped to the ground, coughing.

"Bearso- Uhh." Before Teddie could even try to summon his persona, Theo zapped in front of him, smirking devilishly. Then he raised his gloved hand and impaled it on Teddie's chest.

"A shadow hmmm?" Theo smirked.

Yu's eyes opened wide in horror. He screamed out with all his might, "TEDDIE!"

Teddie looked down after some seconds. He still did not fully believe what was happening, but eventually realization struck, making Teddie scream in pain. Yu couldn't believe his eyes.

Teddie's limp body fell onto the ground in a bloody mess. Theo raised his foot and stomped mercilessly on Teddie's skull. The bear was gradually turning darker, Ichor evaporating from him.

Yu looked in utter shock as Teddie slowly began dissolving away into mist. The dying shadow looked towards Yu with the resemblance of a smile.

"Sensei…." Teddie whispered as he finally faded away.

"T-Teddie?" Yu blinked twice, as if to wake himself from a nightmare. Did Teddie just die in front of his eyes..?

"A shadow with an ego? Outrageous." Theo rubbed his foot on the ground, clearing some of the Ichor. He looked towards Yu who was on his knees.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him." Theo suddenly shook his head, "Or not, he was a abomination after all." Yu's blood began to boil as his emotions shifted from shock, to disbelief, and finally incontrolable rage. The cheerfulness of the team was forever gone.

"You bastard!" Electricity cackled around Yu's body which surprised Theo. Yu's eyes were wet, he slowly stood up and glared at Theo with utmost anger. He has never felt such anger in his life.

"I'll kill you! I don't care if you're from the Velvet Room! I'll rip you to shreds!" He looked around to see unconscious bodies of everyone. His friends and the shadow operatives. He lost himself in a lust for Theo's blood.

"You bastard! I won't leave this place without your blood in my hands!" Grabbing his sword and still cackling with thunder, Yu charged at the silver haired man. Theo was surprised by the furious volts. His body froze and this provided Yu with an opening.

Yu smashed the hilt of his blade right onto Theo's skull, making the avatar of power stagger back.  
Yu rebounded from the strike and swiped Theo off his feet. The Avatar of power was thrown onto the ground, before receiving a stomp on the face, just like Teddie did.

"Damn you!" Yu shouted as he jumped back and summoned a Card.

"Izanagi!" The most trusted persona of Yu flew up into the air, aiming his weapon right for Theo's stomach. Theo quickly summoned Garbiel who flew up and grabbed the blade of Izanagi.

"Now!" Yu shouted as he clenched his fist. Izanagi's body turned to static and then exploded into, striking Gabriel with deadly thunder. Theo let out a small scream of pain. Yu wasn't done, he grabbed a hold of Yosuke's twins knives and charged at Theo who was struggling to stand up.

Theo, sensing the oncoming persona user, quickly summoned his book and blocked the twin blades. Yu gritted his teeth and pulled the knives black. He kicked Theo's shin, making him drop to his knees. He raised the two weapons up and tried to dig it right through Theo's skull but it was blocked just in time with the book. The two knives cracked and crumbled, shocking Yu. Theo took the chance and delivered a vicious knee right onto Yu's gut, making him spit out blood.

"Sandalphon." Theo shouted as he crushed the card, summoning the master of heavenly songs. The angel joined its fist together and tried to rain it upon Yu's skull.

"THOR!" Yu immediately summoned the mighty god. Thor swung the hammer upwards, smacking the angle's jaw it. Sandalphon's enormous body shook once and then was reduced into dust.

Theo felt his jaw crack, Yu took the chance and pounded repeatedly on Theo's face.

"This. Is. For. Teddie!" Yu shouted as he pummeled him some more. Theo eventually got his act together in time and replied with a fist of his own, making Yu pull back from the assault.

"Ugh." Yu summoned a flame into his hand and launched it towards the oncoming Theo. Theo switched to Uriel and charged straight through the flames. Yu gasped and pulled back, he sidestepped Theo and dropped to the ground. Yu slammed a vicious knees right on Theo's stomach, making him spit out blood.

"Damn you!" Yu summoned Izanagi, taking advantage of Theo's pain. The persona slammed the blade right onto Theo's arm. The avatar let out a primal scream this time as the blade pierced his flesh. Theo quicklyhead butted Yu and jumped back.

Izanagi disappeared and Yu stood up. Yu's whole body was aching but the constant images of Teddie fading away in front of his eyes made him oblivios to his pain. He didn't care how, but he wanted this man dead under his foot.

"Raaaaagh!" Yu shouted again as he grabbed his sword and charged again. Theo was taken off guard and he barely dodged the furious slashes from Yu, who was relentless.

"I'll leave you in pieces!" Yu shouted as he kicked Theo on the stomach, pushing him back. Theo quickly summoned the compendium and crushed a card. Abaddon appeared in front of Theo, opening the gigantic mouth.

Yu gritted his teeth and threw the sword away. He summoned a card and took off in a run.

"Loki!" Yu shouted as the trickster god appeared and flew into Abbadon's mouth, moments later, Abbadon released a hellish screech and his body was frozen. Yu pulled his hand and shouted.

"Change!" God knows what happened inside of the demon, but seconds later, Theo screamed in pain as the frozen state of the demon was shattered into million of pieces.

Yu summoned a rapier made out of ice and rammed in onto Theo's knee, making him drop onto the ground.

"I'll kill you." The memory of Teddie dying was still fresh in Yu's mind. He brutally punted Theo's head, making him drop onto the ground, holding his skull in pain.

Theo stood up and yelled, "Beelze—" Yu's eyes opened wide in surprise, but he wasn't having that. He quickly ran back to him and tackled him onto the ground.

"Like hell I will let you!" He smacked Theo on the face multiple times. Theo heel kicked Yu on the face and shook him off from him.

Yu wiped the blood from his lips and grabbed his sword again.

"Persona users are stubborn." Theo remarked.

"Oh yeah? You're one yourself." Yu fired back.

Theo went quiet. Yu shook his head and closed his eyes trying to channel his anger, "I'll make you pay!" Electricity cackled around him once again. The place shook and Theo gasped at the enormous power Yu held in.

"Izanagi.." Yu whispered, summoning a golden card.

"Beelzebub." Theo shouted in panic, summoning the lord of flies.

"No-Okami!" Yu shouted as a bright light shone. The true form of the original god appeared and charged at Theo who was shaking. Izanagi flew towards the demon who was screeching from the intense light.

Izanagi drove the blade right through Beelzebub's head, resulting in one final screech that made it disappear.

"This ends now! Megidolaon!" Izanagi let out a roar as the three gigantic balls formed in the sky and plummeted towards the ground. A explosion ensured that resulted in pained screams from Theo. The attack blasted Yu back who flew backwards and landed on the ground, clutching his ribs.

"... it's over." Yu choked out as he stood up, shielding his eyes from the smoke. The smoke subsided and Yu eyed the scene. Theo was lying bloodied and broken on the ground.

Yu walked towards him but just then, Theo's body disappeared into smoke. Yu gasped and turned around, thinking he just teleported behind him.

"I'm safe." Yu sighed to himself. He looked around to see his friends still unconscious. The adrenaline started to leave his body, only for the pain, exhaustion to finally kick in.

"... Teddie..." Yu choked out remembering his friend who was no longer with him. He dropped to his knees and sobbed away at the horrible reality.

"Who's there!?" Yu opened his eyes at the voice. A teen with dark blue hair appeared right in front of him.

"What the?" Minato's eyes opened wide in horror. His friends, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Aigis were lying on the ground….. Presumably dead. A guy with gray hair was the only one standing over the mountain of dead bodies. He was bruised and panting hard. Minato and Yu stared at each other.

"You bastard!" Minato shouted, all signs did point that this grey haired guy was Philemon's champion. Yu wasn't sure what was going on at all.

Minato let out a scream, "Fuck! I was too late!" He sent a death glare at Yu and stomped his way towards him, every breath of his laced with venom.

"I'll kill you." Minato shouted as he delivered a bone crushing punch right onto Yu's face who was way too drained to attack back.

"How dare you kill them?" Minato screamed, "I'll kill you! I swear to God!" Minato dropped Yu onto the ground and pummeled him somemore.

"I didn't kill them." Yu choked out through the brutal assault.

"Bullshit!." Minato summoned a rapier made out of ice and aimed it right for Yu's throat.

The distinctive sound of a gun geing loaded echoed throughout the entrance hall. Minato stood, still grabbing a hold of Yu's collar, Minato turned around to face the source of the sound.

"Who are you…?" Minato asked hotly at the intruder who just stared blankly in return.

* * *

**Raidou : Hey, doomwhatever, didn't you feel something missing? Like the fact that this fic is AU? Also, aren't you the one who badmouthed Persona 3 Death and Chaos? I wasn't intending on going out of my way to deal with recurrent trolls such as you, but I, seeing as you are a know it all of the plot of the games, felt compelled to have a little discussion with you. If you want the actual plot, shouldn't you be busy playing the games, instead of trying to bring your almighty knowledge for the fools of this site, because you're the king of wisdom, and long live the king, right? Okay, why am I even bothering being polite? Maybe you should pull the persona games out of your ass, and start playing them, if you want to fuel your swollen ego by getting fictional friends that I doubt that you'll ever get in your pathetic life. Matter of fact: Tatsuya being here makes more sense than you trying to shove the plot in our faces because you disagree with An A/U story. Maybe you should open and actual account, and try to write a better story, if you are so confident that this sucks, and that you could do better. I'll be waiting for the day that you'll get your head out of your ass, and take that challenge. I may not be the best author out there, but now I know for a fact that you're one of the worst people I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I'd wish you a nice day, but you don't deserve one, so make do with "Burn in hell for eternity."**

**Sorry for this, please do not pay mind to the douche. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	7. Two Wild Cards

Minato and the unknown boy stared at each other. While Minato glaring daggers, the other teen just had a blank look on his face. He had blue-ish black hair and dark brown eyes which were totally devoid of emotion, like he had no soul. A machine gun was within his grasps which greatly worried Minato. Lastly, his right ear was pierced.

"He looks like a zombie." Minato mused to himself, letting go of Yu's collar.

"Who the hell are you!?" Minato shouted since he didn't receive an answer last time. Again, he got nothing but a blank stare from the pierced boy.

"W-Who is this?" Yu asked this time, through a mouthful of blood.

"I'm not done with you." Minato glared at Yu, "How dare you kill them!?" He was about to pummel him some more but Yu spoke.

"I didn't." Yu tried to scream, though he lacked the strenght to do so. "Some man named Theo came and blasted us all back." Yu choked out, remembering Teddie.

"Theo?" Minato knew him, he was Elizabeth's sister. Although he didn't know him much but he was sure that Theodore was a decent guy. If he attacked another persona user, it was clear that he chose Philemon's side.

"Great." Minato muttered to himself. He looked at the almost robotic intruder again.

"Get lost. I have stuff to do." Minato yelled. Without a word, the intruder fired his sub machine gun. Minato gasped and switched to Kohryu, granting him invulnerability against the bullets. Minato quickly shoved Yu aside a bit too roughly. Yu landed on the ground, hitting his head. Already tired and drained, he slowly closed his eyes becoming unconscious like the rest.

"Darn, I didn't want to knock him out." Minato muttered and then set his eyes onto the pierced boy.

"I'll ask one more time: who. The hell. Are you!?" He got nothing but a blank look again. Minato looked pissed, he lunged at him, speeding through the bullets. Minato came up close to the stranger who didn't even look surprised. The stranger quickly pulled his fist back and aimed it towards Minato.

Minato quickly dropped to the ground, avoiding the fist and kicked the sub machine gun out of his hands. The guy didn't even flinch, he lifted his foot and aimed to stomp Minato's skull. The Savior grabbed his leg and threw him to the side.

"Damn." Minato muttered as he got up, at least the gun was gone now.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Minato shouted again and this time, he got a reply.

"Naoya Todou." Naoya spoke in a completely dead and emotionless voice. Minato actually shivered at the cold voice but recomposed himself.

"What do you want?" Minato asked, readying himself as a battle seem to be on the edge. Naoya blinked and the next second, he was in front of Minato, bringing a flaming fist towards Minato's face who quickly switched to Surt and caught his wrist. Minato kicked Naoya in the gut, making him back away.

"He's fast." Minato shook his head, "Guess I have no choice but to battle." This guy was like a robot.

Naoya unsheathed his sword and charged at Minato who quickly backed away, avoiding the slashes since he was weaponless. Minato jumped back again, grabbing a hold of Mitsuru's rapier that was lying around. Naoya charged again and this time, Minato met the charge head on.

The two clashed swords, parrying and clashing blades. Minato had to admit that this guy was an ace with the sword, every opening he got, he nearly beheaded Minato at the chance.

Sparks scattered as the two swords collided once again. Minato did a low swipe, knocking Naoya off his feet. The emotionless fellow grabbed Minato by the hair and jerked his head, throwing Minato to the ground as well.

"Shit!" Minato cursed, he grabbed a hold of Naoya hand and twisted it, releasing his grip. Naoya quickly stood up and delivered a vicious stomp right on Minato's face who let out a scream.

"Damn you!" Minato shouted. He grabbed the leg and shook him off. All this time, Naoya didn't even change his expression.

Minato let out a scream of anger and charged at him, casting a Sukukaja, he dashed towards Naoya and dug his fist right onto Naoya's stomach. The attack did make him flinch, though his expression remained the same.

Minato dodged out of the way of his fist and backed away. He summoned a card and crushed it. Thanatos quickly appeared behind Minato, ready for a battle.

Naoya stared blankly at Death itself. He repeated the same action, summoning a card which made Minato gasp.

The card had an image of a blue butterfly…. That could only mean one thing.

"You're that bastard's champion." Minato shouted at Naoya who crushed the card, summoning an utter monstrosity.

"Vishnu." Naoya whispered and a blackish demon appeared behind him, matching Thanatos's height. It had a red cape and a crown on top of a cold face.

"Vishnu!? That idiot doesn't even have multiple arms!" Minato mused. His Vishnu certainly had multiple arms and was actually glowing unlike this one.

"Tch." Minato charged at Naoyo alongside Thanatos who gave out a roar. Naoya charged at Minato, swinging his fist which was blocked by Minato. Thanatos grabbed its massive sword and aimed it right for the black Vishnu, who blocked it with his bare hands.

A shockwave resulted for the collision. The two personas gave out a roar and disappeared. Minato and Naoya felt a burn but the latter didn't even show it.

Minato punched Naoya right in the face, shoving him away. Philemon's champion staggered back but launched a hand charged Ziodyne at Minato who cried in pain since the act was lightning fast.

Minato gritted his teeth and absorbed the pain. Smoke radiated from Minato's body. Naoya was relentless. Minato jumped back to avoid a sword swipe and then, Minato summoned Thor who slammed its hammer onto the ground. Columns of electricity erupted from the ground and engulfed the charging Naoya.

Minato wanted to hear Naoya scream, but not even a sound was heard.

"That was practically a million volts." Minato said in disbelief. The smoke and thunder disappeared, Minato coughed and then looked towards Naoya who was lying on the ground, his body burned from the attack.

"Heh, who cares?" Minato smirked to himself but then, his jaw practically fell onto the ground as Naoya got up without any difficulty, a part of his face was burned but in the next second, a butterfly floated towards him and landed on Naoya's shoulder. Minato blinked and all of Naoya's injuries disappeared instantly.

"The fuck!?" Minato shouted as he barely dodged an coming fireball, "That bastard is supporting him." Minato rebounded from the attack summoned Satan.

The monstrous blue entity roared and launched a Megidola attack from its jaw. Naoya quickly jumped up and headed straight for Minato who was surprised by how high Naoya could jump.

Naoya came flying towards Minato, kicking him in the head, Minato screamed in pain but grabbed a hold of Naoya's leg. Minato swung the champion around and then smashed him onto the ground. Minato swung him around again and then let go, making him smash against a pillar, totally destroying it.

Naoya didn't even scream. He got up without a word and charged at Minato. The Messiah quickly dodged out of a way but the champion rebounded from the attack, charging his fist with a Agidyne, he slammed it right onto Minato's stomach who felt his skin burn.

"Fuck!" Minato headbutted Naoya and the two shared the pain. Naoya didn't even lose his composure and yanked Minato's hair towards the ground, driving him head first.

"Shit!" Minato felt his forehead split open and blood started making its way down his face. Ignoring the pain, Minato got up and shoved Naoya off. Minato quickly used the distraction and summoned Helel who floated in the sky.

Naoya wasn't a bit scared, he charged at Minato again who smirked, panting hard. Minato unleashed a Morning Star just as Naoya aimed a punch for Minato. A ray of light embedded into the ground and Minato smirked, looking at the champion.

"Goodbye." Minato yelled as the ray of light exploded at point blank range, engulfing everything. Minato was thrown backwards from the attack and he landed on the ground.

"I guess that got hi- HUH!?" Minato's jaw dropped again as Naoya stood up, his whole body was covered with bruises but the next second, they completely healed.

"Fuck!" Minato was screwed.

"Amon-Ra." Naoya whispered as a green humanoid, with a staff appeared behind him. Minato held his guard up as Ra launched a huge fireball at Minato who dodged it. Minato grabbed the sword again and charged, dodging out of Ra's fireballs, appearing in front of Naoya, Minato brought his sword down but Naoya caught it between his palms.

"Shit!" Minato gasped as he felt low on SP. While Naoya didn't even break a sweat.

"What's the hell is up with him?" Minato found a bone shattering punch socking him in the face. He let out a scream and dropped to the ground, a huge bulge forming on his face. Minato quickly got up and knocked Naoya to the ground. The champion stood up and round house kicked Minato on the face, blood splattered onto the ground.

"Thanatos!" Minato desperately called upon the death god. Naoya dodged the way out of Thanatos sword and summoned Trumpeter. The announcer of the apocalypse blew the horn, sending a gust of wind at Thanatos and Minato who flew backwards and smashed against the ground.

Thanatos disappeared and Minato dropped to his knees. Naoya walked towards Minato, his fists glowing white, Minato barely dodged a punch and it hit the wall instead. The punch craved a hole into wall.

"He's nuts..." Minato dodged the on coming punches, until one hit him on the stomach. Minato coughed out blood and rested his head onto the wall, before pulling it away from another punch.

Minato kicked Naoya away. Panting hard, Minato tried to go for an Armageddon but collapsed on the ground instead, his whole body felt crushed and drained. Naoya lunged towards Minato and tackled him onto the ground, pounding Minato's face with his fists. The assault was merciless. Not even a bit of strenght was being held back, yet his face still showed no expression.

Minato's face was probably broken but he managed to heel kick the champion, shaking him off.

"I killed him like 2 times." Minato muttered to himself, clearing the blood from his face.

Naoya grabbed his sword and Minato sighed, he grabbed a fallen sword and charged once again. The two blades collided and this time, Minato's blade was shattered into bits. A slash tore his shirt apart, making him scream. He barely dodged out of another which was aimed for his throat. Minato's harsh yells and cries echoed.

"Ugh." Yu stood up and glanced. Two teens were fighting and the guy who knocked him out was losing badly, getting slashed numerous time by a emotionless opponent.

Yu shakily stood up and clutched his injured ribs, "Who do I help?" Yu thought, a part of him wanted to tear Minato apart of attacking him but at the same time, he only did that since he believed that Yu had killed his friends which was not the case.

Yu eventually made up his mind and charged at the two. Minato was about to get a sword drilled into his skull but he was saved. Yu tackled Naoya, pushing him away from Minato who looked shocked.

Philemon's champion reeled back from the attack but composed himself. He stared at Yu who felt a shiver up his spine. Minato coughed and stood up, standing beside Yu who looked beaten himself.

"Who are you?"Minato asked, grasping Yu's shoulder for support.

"Yu." The god slayer answered.

"Me? Minato Arisato." Minato replied.

"No, I'm Yu." Yu sighed.

'Well of course you're you." Minato replied.

"No, my name is Yu." Yu nearly fumed. This was getting annoying.

"Oh so your Minato too?" Minato nodded.

"I'm Yu Narukami, goddamit!" Yu actually shouted and Minato snickered.

"Weird." He glanced at Naoya who was preparing himself for another round.

"Sorry for hitting you." Minato replied.

"Never mind about that. What the hell is going on!?" Yu asked.

"You'll know." Minato smirked and looked at the champion, "Think you can go for another round?"

"I don't know." Yu replied truthfully, "But let's just barge in anyway."

"Good." Minato smirked. 'So this guy is my successor? Izanagi, huh?' Minato thought to himself.

"Vishnu." Naoya summoned the darker Vishnu again who gave out a monstrous roar.

"Izanagi!" Yu shouted, crushing a card, summoning his prime persona.

"Thanatos!" Minato yelled as a wave of dread came forth from him. Minato crushed the card, summoning the Death god who stood beside Izanagi.

Naoya and Vishnu charged at Minato and Yu who braced themselves for the fight.


	8. Nyarlathotep

"Now!" The two wild card shouted in unison, as their personas impaled Vishnu right on the chest, making the monster release a scream of pain and then disappeared into mist.

Naoya shrugged the pain off, and with the same emotionless look, he charged at the two of them. Minato shoved Yu away and delivered a haymaker right onto Naoya's face.

Yu continued, kicking the champion right across the gut, making him back away from the two. Minato rubbed his sides to lessen the pain while Yu blinked twice, his vision just went blurry for a few seconds.

Naoya shrugged the pain from the two blows away, "The hell? That didn't even make him flinch!" Yu cried.

"That's because he's being backed up by the big bastard." Minato replied through clenched teeth.

"By what?" Yu asked, perplexed.

"No time to explain. Focus now!" Minato replied, quickly dodging a right from Naoya. Minato dropped to the ground and smashed his heels right onto the champion's face. Yu followed it up by a vicious punch that sent Naoya flying away from the two again.

Naoya threw a fireball at Minato. Yu quickly switched to Surt and pushed Minato out of the way, absorbing the attack.

"Thanks." Minato stood up, launching a fireball of his own, that hit Naoya directly. Naoya staggered back from the blow, his skin burned. The blue butterfly appeared again, healing his wounds.

"Tch. See that?" Minato pointed at him, "He heals from any damage."

"What can we do then?" Yu asked.

A grin slid into Minato's lip, "Surely, he can't heal when all of his vital organs are destroyed, now can he?" Minato glared at the champion who was emotionless as ever.

"Right…." Yu replied, readying himself. This was their only way to end this. Naoya still didn't show any expression. Minato smirked.

Just as Minato was about to launch an attack, something happened. A group of four people, three guys and a girl came running towards the battle. Minato merely glanced at them, they seemed to be in their 20s.

"Naoya!" A girl with short black hair cried. The champion looked at her with the same face.

"Naoya! You backstabber!" A rather buffed male yelled at his, cracking his gloved knuckles, "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"What happened to you bro?" A guy with red hair and a tuxedo spoke, Minato recognized him as Brown, the guy with horrible puns, he was still popular among teenagers.

"What has gotten into you?" A glasses wearing male growled at Naoya.

Naoya took his stance again, even though he was outmatched. Summoning a card, he summoned Vishnu again. Everyone took their stances, although, the girl looked hesitant.

"Tch. This guy doesn't fucking stop!" Minato growled, summoning a card of Thanatos. This might be the last time he could summon, as he was totally out of SP.

"PALLAS ATHENA!" Before Minato could turn his head, a blazing spear struck Vishnu right on the chest, making him explode into mist again.

Minato turned around to see Aigis, slowly standing up on her feet. She glanced at Minato with a perplexed face, seemingly not believing that he was there. The both stared at each other. It looks like Aigis took a while to process the image of Minato, because she stared blankly for some seconds before her expression turned into that of utter shock and disbelief. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she began shaking violently.

"Minato-san..." Aigis spoke through her sobs, though the shock was still present in her face, almost like she feared the image right in front of her. "….. You're back."

"I am." Minato replied with a smile, before turning his attention back to the champion. "Alright, you can't beat us now." Minato yelled at him.

All of them were about to attack, until the same butterfly floated towards Naoya. The butterfly exploded into a bright light, blinding everyone. The flash of light subsided as soon as it came. When the light subsided, Minato opened his eyes to see the champion no longer there.

"The hell?" Yu exclaimed, rubbing his eyes, "He just… vanished."

"Good thing." Minato sighed, everyone relaxed a bit. The unknown group of people turned to each other and discussed something.

Minato sighed once again and turned to Aigis with a smile. "Great to you see you again." Minato walked towards her with a big grin.

"You know each other?" Yu asked. Minato ignored it and stood next to Aigis. The anti shadow weapon was shaking and sobbing, not believing that Minato was standing in front of her.

Minato hugged the trembling Aigis tightly. Aigis didn't return the embrace until her sensors recognized Minato's warth. It was indeed him. "I missed you." Aigis sobbed into Minato's chest, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you." She sobbed again.

"I missed you too." Minato replied, ruffling her blonde hair, " He looked over to Mitsuru and Akihiko. He let go of Aigis and walked towards Mitsuru. Minato gently hugged Mitsuru.

"Are they… gone?" Minato choked. Aigis shook her head and walked towards Minato, she crouched down and planted her hand on Mitsuru's back.

A golden glow engulfed Mitsuru. Minato looked in awe as Aigis completed the healing, "No. She's alive." Minato felt Mitsuru move in his embrace. Minato's heart blossomed as Mitsuru slowly opened her eyes. She slightly opened them, her sight being welcomed by a teary eyed Minato. Mitsuru's eyes opened wide as she realized that Minato was hugging her.

"Minato….?" Mitsuru asked shakily while caressing Minato's cheek, to make sure that she was't hallucinating right now. It felt so... real. But it couldn't be more than a dream.

"Senpai." Minato smiled and hugged her tighter, "I'm glad to see you." Mitsuru sobbed as realization hit her. She hugged Minato back. Meanwhile, Yu couldn't believe his eyes. The Ice Queen was sobbing into Minato's arms. Wow.

"Well, he's a player." Yu mused. A horrible pain hit his heart, "Just like Teddie….." He looked down towards the ground, "Dammit."

"Is that really you?" Mitsuru asked her supposed dead boyfriend. She still had to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"It is indeed Minato-san." Aigis replied with a smile, even though she was still crying.

"Yeah, and this time, I'm not going anywhere." Minato replied, planting a kiss on Mitsuru's forehead.

"Don't you dare!" Mitsuru sobbed again.

"Did you forget about me?" A weak voice came from behind. Minato let go and turned around with a smile.

"How could I? Senpai." Minato smiled at Akihiko who was struggling to get up. Minato smiled at his senior. He walked towards Akihiko, ignoring the fact that he had no shirt on, instead just pants, jeans... and a red cape. Okay, that was a bit difficult to ignore.

Akihiko smiled at his underclassman, "God, you idiot. You put us through hell."

"Here it comes." Minato breathed out as Akihiko gave Minato a bone crushing bro hug. The Messiah was surprised to see that Akihiko was quietly sobbing.

"Man, didn't know you could cry senpai." Minato smirked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Those are MAN tears! But, I…. can't believe it. You died right in front of our eyes." Akihiko wiped his tears, "It's hard to accept that you're here, talking to us like that..."

"It's real." Minato and Akihiko gave each other a bro fist. Mitsuru and Aigis walked towards them. Minato grinned as he reunited with his team, his friends, the people that he died for, with no regrets.

"Man." Minato tried to stop his own tears, but they just kept coming, "Damn it." Mitsuru chuckled at Minato, wrapping her arm around him.

For the first time, Minato noticed how much they changed. Akihiko seemed taller and more muscular, a huge scar on his naked chest. He wore no shirt, just a red cape and pants. Aigis had stripped the ribbon and was wearing a tie. She seemed to have several upgrades though she still looked as cute as ever. And now, she was of the Fool Arcana.

Lastly... wow. Minato nearly lost himself on Mitsuru. She had grown even more beautiful with her wine colored hair and her delicate features. It didn't help that Mitsuru was in a suit that revealed all her curves, too. She was actually almost at Minato's own height.

"Stop staring." Mitsuru blushed. Minato flinched and moved his head away.

"Just admiring my girlfriend." Minato grinned. The mood was bright, for once. The look of surprise in their faces, to their joy of being united again. He had a big, goofy grin, but suddenly, his expression turned serious. They still had some matters to attend to, and very important matters, at that. "We're in much deeper trouble."

"What happened?" Aigis asked.

Before Minato could answer that, the unknown adults walked towards them. The gloved blue haired dude walked over to Minato, "Say, kid, you know Naoya." Minato glanced at him and Akihiko, they kinda looked similar. Not in appearance. There was something else that was strikingly similar between the two. Minato shrugged the thought.

"No... he came outta nowhere and attacked me." Minato replied.

"Should have expected." The glasses wearing male rubbed his chin.

"You know him?" Minato asked, "He looked like a freaking zombie to me."

"That's because" The girl spoke up, "Philemon destroyed his mind." Minato's eyes widened at her words.

"Philemon?" Minato repeated.

"Yeah, that masked bastard." The blue haired dude spat. Now that Minato looked closer... that's a huge scar. Like, a huuuge x-shaped scar. Minato made a mental note not to piss this guy off. Ever.

Eventually, Yu's friends began to wake up. Minato and the rest observed them getting to their feet. "They're gonna be put through hell." Minato sighed inside.

"Are you okay?" Yu helped Yukiko up.

"I'm fine." Yukiko winced in pain, rubbing her sides to ease the pain.

"The hell was that?" Yosuke yelled. "What happened with the blue guy?"

Yu looked down, gritting his teeth, "I managed to defeat him but…" He glanced at the spot where Teddie was killed, "Teddie decided to intervene and... he got killed." The Investigation Team's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"He killed Teddie? That's not possible." Chie cried.

"Teddie died?" Kanji felt his eyes sting.

"WHY?! That stupid furball! Dammit... not another one... why the hell do I keep losing friends?! I'm tired of losing people dear to me..." Yosuke snapped, then lowered his head. Two people in the same day. He had to e cursed or something. Having to end the life of his own friend apparently wasn't enough suffering for one day. Yu was sobbing himself, but he managed to stay strong. Yosuke was freed from his daze as Mitsuru clapped her hands and called them over. The team walked over to them.

"... alright... was that guy just now?" Yosuke asked in grief. It was hard to keep calm at this rate. "First Labrys, and now Teddie."

"This will keep happening." Minato said solemnly, "Unless we deal with THEM."

"Philemon must be stopped." The glasses wearing male spoke up, "Now that he's teaming up with Nyarlathotep, it will be even worse."

"Nyar-what?" Kenji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Crawling Chaos." The eldest female continued.

"I know." Minato replied, his features hardening. Minato suddenly shouted out. "Come out Nyarlathotep!"

Just as Minato finished that, a huge roar replied. Minato watched as the black mist suddenly appeared in the sky, collecting together, the mist formed into a horrific creature.

It looked like a dragon, with a jet black body and two wings. It had no facial features at all, just a crown of sorts rested on top of its head. This was the Crawling Chaos.

"Called me, pig?" Nyarlathotep jeered at Minato. Everyone felt a chill run down their spine, they hastily composed themselves since a fight seemed to be on the edge.

"You all shall die." Nyarlathotep declared. Minato grabbed his sword and readied himself, even though he was about to fall down any second.

"Bring it!" Minato yelled at him, signaling to everyone that the fight was here.

"Dammit! When will we et a break?" Brown asked to no one in particular.

"Quit whining and get ready, you wuss!" Side the blue haired scarred dude. He turned his attention to the creature above them. "Bring it on, you sack of shit!"


End file.
